Secrets revealed
by blackout2010
Summary: It's another new day in New work, and Shinjiro taiga get's ready to great it, unfortunately the star division has took notice to his affection for one there members and want the answers to everyone's question. Just Fluff and humor here.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets revealed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura wars. All right! Geez, I said it happy! Oh but I made this Fanfic that counts for something right? Right? Damn it fine!

PS: Before you drown me with flames this is my first Fanfic….ever. I'll still take flames but help a guy out.

Paring: Shinjiro Taiga X Subaru Kujo

It was another clear peaceful day in New York City. The War against Nobunaga had ended over three weeks ago thanks to New York Combat Revue and assistance from the citizens of New York. The Sakura skyscrapers as the local called them returned to their previous tall majestic man-made forms. The sun had just broke dawn as its lights penetrated the city and the window of a certain man lying in his bed.

"Nngggh….huh…what time is it?" said the man lying on his bed as the sun light began to illuminate his room. He sleepily looked over to his desk and picked up the watch lying in between a silver ring and picture of his uncle and mother. He adjusted his grip on it so fell loosely and he could better read the current time. "7:58 am? I guess I better get up then or else ratchet will kill me for being late."

The man sighed as he got out of bed, his short dark hair bouncing slightly at his attempt to leave the bed. His brown eyes scanning the room as the man stretched his arms and legs to loosen them up for the work ahead of him.

"I kinda regret becoming the Captain of Star Division now." The young man mused to himself. "I always enjoyed practicing my swordsmanship in the morning, but now I've got to go and over see that the S.T.A.R.S. and my team are in tip top condition in case of another attack, and i'll probably have even less time to train in the near future. Well it can't be helped anyway how many people can say they lead New Yorks best anti-demon force, although I do have a strange feeling today is going to be even more hectic than normal."

The man walked over to his closet and opened it, inside was his work clothes. He began to take off the lavender and white robe he was wearing and began to change. He pulled the white dress shirt over his shoulders and arms and adjusted the button of his cuff to where they fitted snuggly, grabbing the black pants from the hanger he put them on hopping up and down to get his legs through. He lastly grabbed the golden vest and began to button it up when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Huh? I wonder who that could be." He whispered before loudly calling back "Just a second. I'll be right there!" he finished buttoning his vest when a loud voice called out "Hey Shin! It's us, open the door already!"

"Charon! That's a little rude, he could still be getting dressed!" a serene voice reprimanded. "Alright, Alright. I'm sorry Diana."

Shinjiro proceeded to walk over to the door and was a little surprised to see the sight before him. It seemed the Star division team was waiting outside his door. "Well. Hi everyone what are you all doing here so early in the morning?" Shinjiro questioned after all it was very rare for anyone except his beloved to come this early especially when he had work.

"Shiinns!" cried an energetic little girl in green with a weasel on her back as she ran up and tackled/hugged her 'brother' back into his room and land on the carpet.

"Hahaha! It's good to see you too Roseita and Niccolo although it's only been a day" Shinjiro smiled and hugged back at his 'little sister'.

"I do not care Shins!" She huffed "I love you just as much as I love pancakes! Right Niccolo?" She turned back to face her weasel as it "kyuued" in response.

"Ahem. I really hate to interrupt this very touching moment but we have very pressing matters at hand." Ratchet explained. "Shinjiro may we enter?" "Of course" the reply came. "Thank-you Shinjiro."

Slowly one-by-one the star division members began to flow into the room. Charon had her hair down and covering her left eye as well as her usual easy going smile, her normal black business suit and pants were instead replaced with a yellow shirt that halted at her shoulders and showed off her muscles, she also had some dark red pants on which allowed to show off her hourglass figure. Ratchet came in next wearing her usual blue business suit and earrings but instead had her hair back into a long ponytail so as to look semi-formal; she reached over and helped Shinjiro and Roseita off the floor. Gemini followed in closely behind Ratchet. She was wearing what appeared to be a baby blue T-shirt and violet skirt. The last one to enter was Diana she wore a plaid dress with the colors of autumn running through it. Her blue headband was replaced by a vibrant orange one. They all proceed to stand or sit in different areas of Shinjiro's room.

Shinjiro couldn't help but notice that one of the 'stars' didn't show. 'I wonder where Subaru is?' he pondered. A moment or two soon passed in silence before Shinjiro decided to ask the obvious question with unfortunate consequences.

"So…is something wrong?" Shinjiro innocently asked. Then a myriad of questions shot away at his response.

"Is it true Shiny!" Gemini exclaimed

"You better answer me honestly shin or else I'll have you arrested for Perjury!" Charon threatened

"Come on Shins answer! Me and Niccolo need to get free food!" Roseita piped up

"Shinjiro, when were you just gonna come out and say it?" Ratchet quizzically asked

Shinjiro mind was trying to focus and answer all the questions just fired at him but he couldn't even figure out what they were talking about in the first place.

"Umm, Shin are you ok?" Miss Diana worrily asked as she saw the strain and pressure the boy was under. Shinjiro merely put his hand out in front of everyone signaling for them to hold the questions so he could regain his train of thought.

"Ok. Now can you **one at a time **tell me what's going on?" Shinjiro responded back.

Ratchet was the first to speak "well you see Shinjiro; all of us have seen you getting along with Subaru over the course of last year…" "If by 'getting along' you mean Shin going completely gaga over Subaru then I completely agree with you" Charon interrupted. A slight blush graced Ratchet before retorting "I wasn't going to say that Charon!" "True but you were definitely thinking it." Charon countered.

"Ughh…geez anyway Shinjiro" Ratchet continued "we saw the way you two were together so we started thinking, and after much deliberation we decided to ask you since you would know best. What we came to know is this…" Ratchet paused at this and all the girls in the room got much closer to Shinjiro.

'I wonder what it is that's got them all so worked up. ' Shinjiro thought after looking at all the serious faces being directed at him. 'No…wait it couldn't be, they didn't. They didn't find out did they!' Shinjiro mind started to panic. 'We tried so hard to keep it a secret! But how?' Shinjiro's gaze slowly drifted toward the little girl in green. 'Of course Roseita! She said she loves me as much as pancakes she'd probably spill her guts, if she was promised steak though! Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her.'

"Shinjiro?" Ratchet called "huh?" Shinjiro akwardly responded.

"I said Shinjiro what we came to know is this: 'is Subaru really I guy or not'." She recited

Shinjiro's mind went blank for moment. He'd been woken up, delayed from work and probably was gonna get chewed out by Mr. Sunnyside and possibly Mr. Wong for being late, interrogated by his friends no less and was now being stared down just to answer the question of whether or not his lover was of the male or female sex! He did the only natural response.

"Tssss..Hahahahaha! That what you guys wanted to know? I was completely worried about something else!" Shinjiro laughed. "I'd be more than happy to tell you guys." 'Geez way to worry a guy…'

After Shin laughter died down he addressed his team "ahem. Now to answer your question Subaru is a woman."

The reactions varied from person to person

"DAMMN ITTT!" Charon cried out as she fell to her knees

"HAHA! Did you hear that Niccolo! We win the bet! The bet! Why because shins is the best! Yay Yay, Charon will be buying us dinner today. Ahahahah!" Roseita continued to cheer and sing to Niccolo

"Thank-you Shin, now I can submit some of Subaru's medical forms with the correct information." Diana said while she smiled

"Hmm. Shouldn't have been as surprised. Oh well that was a good change of pace" Ratchet replied

Gemini's reaction was by far the most different. She was actually stood still in a thinking pose, before she opened her mouth.

"Hey Shiny…how did you find out that Subaru was girl?" She spoke timidly

Unfortunately for Shin this question brought up and posed its own danger. All the girls started to think about it before turning back to Shinjiro expectantly.

'Hmmm…this just turned into a minefield. How should I answer her? I know let's have a little fun with them.' Shinjiro thought with a grin.

Shinjiro moved his head slightly so it wasn't facing them and tried to concentrate the heat on his face to make a blush appear and for the finishing touch he put big smirk on his face and merely said "Well…I'm sure you all could probably figure it out…" Shinjiro spoke trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape him.

Roseita gave a knowing smirk and winked. (Relationship + 30) After all she was the one who suggested to Shin to simply ask her since they we're very close and going to be even closer soon.

The other girls had their own theories however.

Ratchet's Mind

'Hmmm…I can figure it out huh? Wait now that I think about it I did see Subaru and Shinjiro at the local clothes store a couple of days after beating Nobunaga. I remember seeing Shinjiro with a trench coat and a dress while talking to her. He then leaned over on a nearby counter and started pounding the coat, and Subaru smiled. So maybe then?' She concluded

"Huh...I thought it would be a little more interesting than that" Ratchet spoke (Relationship +5) "Oh well guess I better get back to work anyway feel free to take the day off, as an apology, ok shinjiro?" as Ratchet left the room.

Gemini's Mind

'Now this certainly a tricky one. Let's see Shiny's a strong courageous samurai warrior and Subaru a fan fightin' dancer so how does this work? Maybe Shiny, just maybe Shiny and Subaru were walking down an alley at night when they were attacked by some dishonorable group of cowards. Yeah that's it! And while they were fightin one of those varmints probably ended hurtin' Su and Shiny probably said "How dare you harm my most trusted comrade and friend, I shall avenge Subaru's honor!" yeah and he then probably decided to put everything into his final attack saying "Watch closely Subaru and you will see how brightly my spirit and love burns for you" before shouting "Raging Tiger! Heaven! Earth! Man! Here I come! Tiger Fang!" and caused his blade to make a vortex of blade slashes. Then after vanquishing his foes, Shiny turned back and said "Subaru, I love you with all my heart!" And then Su probably said "I love you too Shinjiro! And to prove my love I will tell you something about me that no one else knows. I am really a priestess of the Kujo clan and after hearing of your exploits the Kujo clan would be happy to allow us to wed, my love! And if they do not allow us then as long as I am with you I do not care where we go!" And shiny said "Do not worry Subaru I will fight to the death to protect you. I will preserve your smile" and then they probably kissed. Oh Yeah! That's got to be it ohh man I should ask Shiny and Su if they'd let me use this and them in the next play I write.

"Way to go Shiny! And don't worry if you start to get over whelmed by your enemies the Mifune-Sword style is at your service. Heck I'll swear now to be your vassal." Gemini exclaimed (Relationship + 20) "Ohhh but first I gotta go home and write this down so the whole world can see your story! I also gotta tell Larry too." as Gemini rushed out the door back to her apartment.

Diana's Mind

'Shin wouldn't have said that unless I couldn't figure it on my own. Hmm I do remember so stage props missing what were they again?' Diana thought a little harder and it came back to her 'Oh right I believe Anri said that a doctor and patient outfit were missing from the props room. So does that mean?' A blush came on her face before her train of thought continued 'D-Does that mean that he…he performed a '**full body examination!**' of Subaru! Shin wouldn't do that...right? Well he **did**dress up as peppermint when he went out with subaru once, and he was talking with uncle earlier that day. So it was uncle who put him up to it! He probably tricked Shinjiro into thinking it was' The blush on her face got an even darker red before finishing '**Intimate foreplay'**'

"Mr. Taiga! You need to stay around my uncle less!" a very red Diana proclaimed (Relationship -8) "Stay here! I'm going to go have a little chat with my uncle about this!"

Charon's Mind

'That's a pretty cryptic clue. Heh, not a problem for an ace attorney like me. Now has anything happened recently that could be a connecting clue? Come to think of it, I do remember seeing Shin and Subaru in Mr. Sunnyside's office not too long ago. Hmm Shin had his head slumped over and I believe Subaru had an angry look on her face…and Sunnyside was saying something about the Hot spring's wall. Wait! That it! The smoking gun! Hot spring wall being broken, Shinjiro getting lectured, Subaru pissed, it all makes sense now Shin way caught peeping on her.'

"Shinjiro Taiga! I am suing you in the name of my friend Subaru! Your charges are as such: Neglecting your duty, peeping on women, and abusing your power and authority! How do you plead!" Charon hollered (relationship -15) "Ohhh! Just you wait Taiga! You're lucky I got a case in 30 minutes in Harlem otherwise I'd give you a piece of my mind!" Charon turned and stormed out of his apartment.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting those kinds of reactions, how about you Roseita?"

"Yeah shins."

"So anyway Roseita how did this whole thing come about?" Shinjiro raised his eye brows as she gazed Roseita suspiciously.

Roseita was now the one in the hot seat and she didn't find it all that comfortable if the sweat running down her face was any indication.

"Ahh, well you ahh you see shins, I well Charon and me sorta made a bet." Roseita stammered only to get a silent 'go on' from Shinjiro

"The bet was if Subaru was a girl or not. Loser buys winner dinner." She continued

Shinjiro sighed "Look Roseita, you can't make a bet with someone if you already know the end result will allow you to win. You really had me worried there when they suddenly asked all those questions. I thought you told them more than me just telling you Subaru was a girl."

Roseita looked down and lowered her eye lids slightly "I-I-I am sorry shins. I did not mean to make you worry. Are you mad at me now…?"

Shinjiro bent over to the discouraged girl and gave her a big hug "Of course not. You're like the little sister I never had. I could never stay mad at you."

"Hehe...Thank you Shins" The girl giggled.

"Now Roseita do you by chance happen to know where Subaru is right now?" He asked

"Of course Silly! She is in her apartment. I told her that Ratchet gave her the day off already." She grinned

"Thanks Roseita. I'm going to go see her. Will you be alright in getting to theater?" "Yes I will, because I still have both my Gold gun and Silver gun!" She eagerly replied holding her guns out for emphasis.

"Good girl." Shinjiro said as he kissed her on her forehead and ruffled her hair up.

Shinjiro and Roseita both left the room and went their respective directions. In what felt about five minutes Shinjiro found himself outside of the hotel Subaru stayed. He walked into the golden colored lobby and spoke to the same man that he had met on several occasions before.

"Hello again Mr. Taiga. Here to visit Ms. Kujo today?" The man's kind voice inquired

"Of course. She is my priestess after all." Shinjiro said a smile gracing his face.

"Ohohoho! Quite the gentleman and charmer Mr. Taiga. Well here is the key just go right ahead." He said before returning to his duties.

Shinjiro took the key and entered the elevator as he clicked the floor Subaru lived on. A few minutes of elevator music and the doors opened. He proceed down the hall to the left, he'd been here so many times he could probably do it blindfolded if he wanted to. Shinjiro soon found himself standing outside of the very familiar black doors. He entered the key into the hole and turned once he heard a click he pushed the door open. As soon as he entered he saw his priestess lying on the couch in a violet robe resting in a peaceful state. Shinjiro quietly tipped toed over to her sleeping for and gave her a slight kiss on her cheek.

'Oh right she probably only has this robe on, better close the door so I don't embarress her.' Shinjiro realized. He then slowly turned to go close the door when he heard a silky smooth voice.

"My, my Shinjiro you've certainly become quite a brave boy over the past year. This marks the second kissing attempt that you've tried on me…" a slight blush gripped her face "not that I am complaining."

"Well Subaru. You know me I try to adapt to all kinds of challenges." Shinjiro replied back to the raven haired beauty, a blush on his face that he was hoping she couldn't see with his back turned

"So…did you tell them yet? Or have they already figured it out?" Subaru questioned as she tilted her head a small smile evident on her face

"I was given a very different question then the one that I was afraid of. They actually asked if you were a guy or not, so I gave them the truth. Though I have to ask did you plan that?" Shinjiro asked as he turned to face her, a smile clearly evident on his face too.

"I wasn't given the title of a genius for nothing Shin. I saw that it was eating away at them and knew they wouldn't be able to abstain forever, although telling Roseita did make it eat away at them quicker then I had originally anticipated." She answered "by the way, since my room isn't being overcrowded by unwanted guest I take it you never told them."

Shinjiro could only laugh Subaru was just too good to be fooled.

"Roseita is the only one who knows were getting married in a month Su. I figured since they demanded answers out of me I should be allowed to hold my silence. I gotta thank Charon for telling me about the Fifth Amendment."

Now it was Subaru's turn to laugh, she had to admit while Shinjiro may have been naive he was not by any means dumb.

"Anyway Shinjiro, I'm sure you didn't come to just entertain me with the story of how your day has been." She replied with sly and seductive look

A blush flared on Shinjiro's face as he lowered his head, Subaru started to laugh even harder than before.

"No. The reason I came was because" He paused to gather his courage "because I wanted to see you!"

Subaru stopped laughing and a crimson blush filled her face. She slowly moved over toward Shinjiro and smiled a sweet smile.

"Yes. I know this Shin." She smoothly let out

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Slowly Subaru undid the buttons on her robe while she moved her head close to Shinjiro's ear.

"Just remember Shinjiro I still want a daughter…"Subaru whispered

"I'll do my best…hime." Shinjiro replied as he moved his head to kiss her.

They kissed for a few seconds before Subaru spoke "I love you…Shinjiro Taiga.

He merely replied "I love you too...Subaru Taiga" (Relationship +70)

**And that's it for my first Fanfic. I gotta say after writing this I have new respect for writer this is tiring work. I might consider writing just an omake or two or one-shots. I just can't see myself writing stories like other authors. I don't know any way send me a review or (sigh) a flame.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blackout2010: I felt lazy so I decided to write a finishing omake. Their will not be a sequel or anything. Oh yeah I've started writing another fic and it should be posted already. It's titled Sakura Warriors by your truly.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing you hear!

Omake Transpired events

These events happen much later after Subaru and Shinjiro…have some alone time

[With Charon]

"What the hell do you mean nothing can be done!" Charon yelled at the case manager in front of her, fuming after her little spiel with Shinjiro's **encounter**

"I-I am…afffraid that that un…unless S-Subaru Kujo b-brings it up…we c-can't get involved….!" The terrified manager squeaked out under the furious gaze of Harlem's finest lawyer

"Why not! I have a practical **confession** from the guy who peeped on her and your telling me it's not good enough!"

"You you know best that he says she says won't st-stand up Miss Archer."

Charon continued her fierce gaze before relenting in a sigh of defeat, allowing the case manager some small sense of relief that the girl was at least listening to reason.

"I see. Guess there's no choice then" Said Charon in eerily calm tone that sent warning bell off in the other girl "I guess it time for some…DRASTIC measures."

And with that Charon left with a very dark smirk on her face 'I hope you're ready taiga. Justice is coming!'

"…should I call the cops?" the case manager whispered to herself at the prospect that New York City's best Lawyer might just be going to see why people like to commit homicide so much

[With Gemini]

As soon as she left the door to Shinjiro's apartment, she made a mad dash across the street dodging cars, fruit vendors and people all in the name of her play, the play of true love between a Samurai and His priestess. She was scribbling down everything anything that came to her head that would fit into the play.

'Yes…yes, Yes YES YES YES! Oh this golden!' The samurai pondered as another thought occurred to her connecting with her huge collage of brain stormed ideas.

(Neigh) Larry announced

"OH! That's a good idea Larry, I'm gonna borrow that too! Let see with this and that there…YES! It's done! The masterpiece that will take New York by storm!" The excited samurai enthusiast cried in triumph

(Neigh)

"Oh you want to see it well sure!"

She rushed over and held it in front of her horse and partner beaming with pride. The horse looked at it for a second and then of all things took a bite out of the manuscript.

"NOOO! BAD LARRRY!" Gemini cried pulling the paper back towards her like it was the only treasure in the world that mattered to her.

Her eyes scattered over the document to make sure what was intact and what was in need of serious rewrite because **this **was serious business. Quickly she pulled out another sheet of paper and started to read and rewrite filling in the missing sections.

"Larry how could you be so mean!" questioned Gemini as she bit on her hat crying a waterfall of anime tears

(Neigh)

[With Sunnyside]

There weren't many things that Michael Sunnyside would say worried him. It turns out his very irate nephew was a very notable exception to that rule. Now you make ask why let's take a small flashback to explain

(Flashback)

Wham! The front door to Sunnyside's office were thrown wide open exposing him to the view of his beloved roof top garden and his lovely niece, who looked positively irked.

"Hi hi Diana. What brings you here this lovely evening?" the self proclaimed ruler of the little lip theater questioned with visible shock at his niece's rage

"Michael Sunnyside, you have a lot of explaining buster." Her tone spoke volumes of her anger

"I honestly don't not what you're talking about?"

"Don't think I don't know what you've been putting Shinjiro up to. I know all about your little scheme"

'She…she does?' Sunnyside faced turned to terror at the possibility of being found out but decided to play the fool "whatever do you mean Diana dearest?"

"The missing costumes, your recent secrecy, and Shins change in behavior…it's all been you, uncle" She said the last words in a intense manner that the compassionate doctor didn't know she had

'She…she does know!'

"Please Diana listen it was for the g-"

"I don't want to hear it uncle. We will discuss your action later tonight back at the manner. Am I clear mister?" her tone reminding of a scolding mother that just let her child know he was gonna have it once they got home

"y-y-yes p-perfectly." He uttered as she smiled and left the office, once he was sure she was gone he pulled open a drawer and unveiled a poster with peppermint on it

"I was only gonna have Shin-O-rama dress up as Peppermint for the next musical. Sure I would have gotten a few laughs at his expense but he would have gotten a nice pay check too. Oh well guess I better scrap that idea. I hope she doesn't hurt poor little me when I get home."

Suddenly, a horrifying idea hit, she could hurt him and then patch him up and proceed to hurt him again and nobody would believe her the culprit. Once the thought struck him Michael Sunnyside passed out.

That's it. I would have done Roseita or Ratchet but I just couldn't think of anything to continue off of.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter was written because of Naara and his/her review and the ideas presented made me laugh my ass off. Anyway this chapter was inspired by it, also feel free to send in a review with an Idea or suggestion of what you would like to see and I'll try and write it, limitation is this it must take place or involve people in So long my love because I haven't seen or read any of the other sakura wars and I don't want to mess anything up. Oh yeah don't bother suggesting lemons cause they won't happen.

Blackout2010: So why am I doing this again?

Shinjiro: Because you ship us?

Subaru: You endorse us as a couple?

Roseita: You wanna see them kissy kissy!

Charon: You like them?

Diana: You feel they complement each other

Gemini: You think their soul mates!

Blackout2010: Right. Right. Oh yeah I don't own anything...though I kinda wish I did...

* * *

(Two days after the events of Chap. 1)

Shinjiro Taiga was on his ways to the little lip theater, passing by the grocery store that Roseita always hung out at after a long day's hard work of bounty hunting.

He was grinning like a mad man after the several different events that had occurred over the course of the two days: one being the ever hot headed lawyer Charon Archer dogging him into a confession though once he explained the situation that had occurred, which was him being called in by Sunnyside to take tickets dressed as Peppermint after he finished repairing the hot springs wall which was brought up by Subaru who was none too pleased at hearing that Shin was going to be used as advertisement. Charon apologized and called off the police investigation of her friend.

Another strange thing that occurred was that when Shinjiro went to go see Sunnyside about the misunderstanding the man was ghost white and twitching and shaking violently, like a person who just escaped the insanity ward, his eyes darting here and there with toothy grin muttering something along the lines of "I'm safe here, she'll never find me. No, Not me ahahah…" he quickly left before things got…complicated.

"Hey Shiny!" a voice called down from one of the streets breaking Shinjiro from his musing and causing him to look in the direction to see Gemini riding in on her horse Larry

"Oh well hello Gemini who are you today?" asked Shinjiro putting on his best smile for the bubbly woman who returned it in kind

"Pretty good thanks for asking. Hopefully today I'll be able to submit my idea for the next play, to Miss Ratchet"

"Oh well good luck with that. I just hope Ratchet isn't too pressured now that she's taking over for Sunnyside since his…temporary retirement" said the boy as he slightly cringed remembering his…condition before smiling "But at least he's in the gentle and capable hands of the best doctor in all new York his niece Diana!" knowing that she was the goddess of mercy incarnate

Poor Shinjiro if only he knew…

"You're right Shiny! He'll recover lickety split, with her around!" said Gemini fist pumping the air, before remembering what time it was "Oooh sorry shiny I gotta go promised I'd help Roseita, catch a few bountys before lunch time later!"

Shinjiro watched her gallop off towards the piers, and chuckled knowing the bad guys didn't have a chance with the two most energetic girls chasing after them. He was about to take a step forward before he felt a familiar presence, one he had grown to love over time

He turned around and smiled at who was in front of him "well hello there Su"

The woman smiled slightly from the nickname "and a good day to you too Shin"

"Thank-you would you like to join me, on the walk to work?"

The enigmatic girl smirked "Actually it's about that Shin. You see, I had a small conversation with Miss Altair and she has seen fit to…give you another day off"

(With Ratchet)

"Argghhh! Damn it!" the blond woman in the office yelled after having to deal with even more paper work that Sunnyside happened to forget "I cannot believe, that she threatened to use my crush on both Shinjiro AND Ogami against me, that evil blackmailing manipulative woman! I'll get her one of these days!" she yelled

Mr. Wong enter with another stack of papers "It would seem that Ms. Kujo found some more paperwork hidden by Mr. Sunnyside earlier this morning, I'll put it over here with the rest" he said before excusing himself

Ratchet twitched a bit before letting out a blood curdling scream while she started to pull out her hair

(With Shin and Su)

They both glanced over in the direction of the little lip theater with confusion on their faces before shrugging it off as hopefully nothing important.

"Anyway Shinjiro…" the woman whispered almost seductively "why don't we go on another date, but this time we'll both dress up"

Shinjiro blushed at her tone "Wh-what do you mean exactly?" unsure of what was going through her mind

"You see Shinjiro, the other stars know of our dating habits but what if we decided to both go out dressed entirely different then they would expect?" she questioned

"It would…throw them off" Shinjiro answered, to which she nodded and asked for him to explain why "It would give us some privacy"

Subaru smiled "Correct, it seems your getting better Shin. We could use that privacy to…plan on what we will do to tell them about our engagement"

"I see so shall we meet up tonight?"

"Impatient?" she asked playing coy with the man

"O-only with you…" he said with a blush, causing the girl to chuckle if only to prevent herself from blushing as well, they both leaned in and gave a kiss before parting ways.

To be continued…

* * *

(Omake The challenge!)

The scene is the dark unlit stage of the little lip theater, suddenly the spotlights flash on and in the center of the light stands Michael Sunnyside with a microphone in his hand

Sunnyside: Good evening out there all you fantastic, groovy and fabulous looking viewers of the world. My name is Michael J. Sunnyside the glorious and fashionable knowledgeable king of the little lip theater and this (point to the right and a spotlight appears over a person) is blackout2010

Blackout2010: What the hell is going on here!

Sunnyside: Now, now black sheep, you must watch your language there might be children watching this. (Turns back to audience) Anyway the reason I am here is to give you all a challenge, Whadda say!

(Loud clapping and cheering emit)

Blackout2010: Where did that come from?

Sunnyside: I'm sorry black berry but trade secrets and all

Blackout2010: (you're cruising for bruising, glasses)

Sunnyside: Anyway the challenge involves those two over there (points to the left and two spot light turn on revealing Shinjiro Taiga and Nobunaga Oda)

Shinjiro: How did I get here?

Oda: I don't know, Shinjiro-dono.

Sunnyside: Allow me to explain. You see the original idea for blackbot's sakura warriors was based on the idea that Nobunaga corrupted poor Grand master Shin's soul and he decided to rise up and become the ruler of the world with the power of demon's and samurai skills at his disposal. As to whether he is evil or good is clearly up to the writer, though if you ask me the fact he has so many girls chasing after him over the course of the game leads me to believe he's been corrupting them this whole time.

Shinjiro (sweat drop): That's not true…

Sunnyside: Nobody asked for your opinion!

Everyone else: (Or yours)

Sunnyside: The main pairing must be Shinjiro Taiga and Miss Kujo over there!

(A spotlight reveals Subaru)

Subaru (confused): What's going on?

Sunnyside: Nothing. (turns back to readers) anyway they must be the main pairing however if you choose to make it harem or something along those lines then it's allowed so long as Miss Kujo has a place by his side.

Subaru (angry): So I'm a piece of meat now?

Blackout2010 (dejected): Apparently…

Oda (confused): You work for this man?

Shinjiro (embarrassed): Sort of.

Sunnyside: If you wish to make this into a cross over fic then by all means go ahead, though young black boy would appreciate it if the cross-over went into either Naruto or Bleach since those two manga's he knows best and can actually enjoy and follow the story.

Blackout2010: (hmm. I think that's the only part of the script that he's following)

Sunnyside (whispers): Though it's his fault he's not a worldly individual

Blackout2010 (angry): Your Koi fish are history when I get to your Garden egg-man!

Sunnyside: Now that you've heard everything go! Go my loyal minions the power of Michael J. Sunnyside compels you! AHAHAHAHA!

Blackout2010 (sweat drop): We're gonna get sued aren't we…

Subaru: I suggest one of the viewers having him be killed painfully by Shinjiro

Oda: I second it.

Shinjiro: (turns to audience) well uh…I guess you heard the challenge and the…rules feel free to PM blackout2010 when you have it uploaded because well, he might want to read it anyway good luck people. Oh yeah!

BL2010/Subaru/Shin/Oda/Sunnyside: And have a very merry Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

Author's notes

Sorry if it's really short, but I'll work on it and the next part the date soon alright. Later

Blackout2010 Out!


End file.
